


Echo in the Dark

by Shadowed_Enigma



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, Blankets, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cayde is still alive, Fluff, Gay, Gay Robots, M/M, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Enigma/pseuds/Shadowed_Enigma
Summary: Echo and Cayde have felt strongly for one another for years. But they just don't know how to navigate their relationship properly.Note: This is NOT a full story. This is an idea that I had and wanted to post. I might continue with it another time, but I don't know that I will.
Relationships: Cayde-6/Echo-2, Cayde-6/Guardian (Destiny), Cayde-6/Male Guardian (Destiny), Cayde-6/Original Hunter Character
Kudos: 10





	Echo in the Dark

The hangar, a place where Echo almost always dreaded to go. Everytime he left he could feel the eyes of his vanguard officer digging into him intently… but the reason was still unknown. He looked back at the other exo and noticed a sorrowful, worried look on his face… what was wrong? Echo slowly approached his ship and signed the release, the metallic sound of footsteps echoing behind him.

“Echo, wait!” Cayde said quickly, grabbing the younger exo’s shoulder. “I need to do something before you leave.”

“What is it? I have to leave in ten-” Echo’s eyes widened as Cayde pulled him into an embrace and kissed him. Echo slipped his hands under Cayde’s cloak and held on tightly, the other exo holding him up. The hangar was silent with engineers pointing at the pair… was Cayde really kissing one of his own hunters? Amanda stood up and looked around, her jaw dropping as she saw the display.

Cayde separated from the kiss and gazed into Echo’s eyes, one hand gently cupping his face. “I couldn’t just watch you go and not kiss you goodbye again. I always feel guilty when I don’t.” He smiled. “Promise me that you’ll always come back safe. No scratches, no dents, no missing limbs.”

Echo chuckled. “You know I’ll come back, Cayde,” he kissed the other exo again and pulled away. “I’ll be back tomorrow morning! My next mission is two days from then!”

“I’ll look forward to it!” Cayde smiled to himself and felt a hard punch on his shoulder as Echo’s ship flew away.

“That was quite a show, care to explain why you decided to do that to one of your hunters?” Amanda wrote down on a slip.

“Amanda, don’t worry. I’m not forcing him to do anything. “Do you know how hard it is to listen to report after report of hunters dying or going missing and knowing that the guy you’re in love with might be one of them? I can’t stand that feeling!” Cayde threw his hands up.

Amanda’s eyebrow raised slightly as she looked at the vanguard officer. “But he’s below you in rank. He’ll have to do a report on whether or not he’s actually consenting to you kissing him like that.”

Cayde rolled his eyes. “Fine, if you need me I’ll be talking to Zavala and Ikora.” He said nonchalantly.

*On Europa*

Echo landed his ship and looked around, clear skies for the moment. He rushed forward and turned on his rebreather in the frigid air. He slid behind a small outcropping of ice and looked around it, spotting a group of fallen. His missions ranged from sabotage, data requisition, and material gathering to assasination, observation, and extermination. Today he was on an extermination job on Europa, and then a brief assasination as the end of it. He took out a knife and charged it with stasis energy, making it colder than the air around him.

The knife sliced through the air and wind, striking a captain in the head and freezing him. Echo took the opportunity to leap onto a beam and take cover in a building, bringing out his sniper rifle. He slowly scoped in on a servitor and fired twice, one bullet opening a hole in the machine and the second taking it out and shutting it down. He fired a third round and killed a vandal, a fourth and killed a wretch. He reloaded and quickly fired off three more rounds, one killing a dreg, the other two killing a pair of shanks.

Echo put away his sniper and pressed a button on his wrist, looking at a map and updating it. He still had two more locations to clear and then the big assasination. He summoned a sparrow and drove away from the scene to his next location. This one had a tank, a baron, three captains, and a large number of dregs. Four vandals perched on several ledges held wire rifles while the wretches were patrolling. Echo grunted and leapt up to a higher vantage point, pulling out a hand cannon and firing on the vandals before bringing out his sniper rifle. He was lucky the fallen weren’t looking at him or he’d have been dead.

The baron began telling the other fallen something, most likely to find whoever had taken out the snipers. Echo smirked and pulled the trigger on his rifle, piercing the baron’s shields and killing him. The captains looked around frantically, not noticing the small grenade in front of them. The detonation sent around 20 fallen flying through the air, leaving only the tank. The massive machine moved slowly, slow enough to allow Echo to move in and plant a set of three grenades on its legs. He detonated them, causing the group of grenades to take out the tank’s legs completely. He jumped on top of the tank and fired a single shot from his linear fusion rifle, taking out its processors and computers.

“Echo, I have Cayde sitting here with me.” A voice spoke into his comm channel. “Is it true that he made a certain gesture to you?”

Echo groaned and summoned a sparrow. “Yes and I am going to tell you that what he did was not unwelcome at all. I actually had wanted him to but never had the guts to look at him while I was leaving until he made the move and closed the gap.” He spoke flatly. “And this isn’t a good time to be contacting me about this! I’m on an assignment!” He closed the comm channel and continued his mission.

*In Zavala’s Office*

“Cayde, if he is consenting to it and said that he wanted to make a move but never got around to it, then you are not in violation of any codes or policies. You two may, when he returns, go to the festival together as a couple if you so choose.” Zavala stated.

Cayde shrugged. “Depends on whether or not he’ll want to go with me.” He replied in a nervous tone.

Zavala chuckled. “Don’t worry, you aren’t going to be in trouble just because you love another male. As long as you don’t get too carried away with it and continue to do your work you are completely free to have a romantic… or even sexual partner.”

“Who said anything about sex?” Cayde asked with a light laugh. “The kid has spark, Zavala. He’s a pretty fun guy when you talk to him.”

“He also is efficient in the field… more so than some of our other best guardians. He’s on Europa right now doing an extermination and assasination, the target is a fallen baroness.” Zavala nodded to Cayde. “You’ve likely heard of her. She’s the one that killed a young guardian last week.”

Cayde sighed. “Yep. I panicked when I didn’t see a name. Most hunter deaths make me sad to find out who they are but if Echo were to die on a mission… I’m not sure if I could continue with being the hunter vanguard.”

Zavala sighed. “You are dismissed, Cayde.” He stood and walked out of his office.

Cayde opened his comm channel and contacted Echo. “Hey, it’s me. We’re all set.”

*On Europa*

Echo’s comm channel rang. “Who is it?” He asked, worried Cayde would be in trouble.

“Hey, it’s me. We’re all set.” Cayde’s voice said calmly. “Want to go to the festival tomorrow?”

Echo almost fell off of his sparrow. “Hell yeah! I’m going to be back at about 3:00 a.m tomorrow morning, I just have to get to the target and then I can go!” His core pulsed with an elated energy signature.

“Good! I can’t wait to see you without the armor on!” Cayde teased. “You know, when you get back, we can go to my room so you can rest for awhile.”

Echo giggled. “Sounds good! I might need to shower before doing anything else, though! Do you have any clothes I could wear?”

“Of course! I also have a few spare sweaters!”

“Awesome! I have to go before I’m found, love you!” Echo almost cheered into his comm link.

“Love you too, hun.” Cayde turned off the comm channel. Echo got off of his sparrow and ran toward a door, opening it slowly. The baroness he was supposed to kill was nearby and had no troops around her. He heard a loud slam and hid inside a locker just before a towering figure rounded the corner. It was the baroness.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are!” She sneered. “I’ve snuffed one of you out I will do it again!”

Echo smirked and charged his knife. The baroness walked past him, not even looking inside. He slowly opened the locker and jumped onto her, stabbing her through the eye with the frozen knife. The baroness screamed loudly and fell to her knees, throwing Echo against a wall as her arms flailed about. The exo looked up, the baroness’ eyes were frozen and she was laying on the ground, dead.

Echo stood slowly and tapped the button on his wrist, the mission was complete. He transmatted out and into his ship where Char greeted him. “Cayde left you a message.” Char said before setting the ship to autopilot. Echo smiled and opened it.

_ My pod is number 492, under the bazaar. _

Echo giggled and sat at the controls of the ship. “I officially have a date.” He said softly.

“Really? With who?” Char asked, the ghost whirled around and looked at Echo’s face.

“Cayde-6, he asked me to go out to the festival with him.” Echo replied.

Char took a moment to process the sentence. “So you and Cayde are-”

“Together, yes. I’m going to his pod with him when we get back to the tower.” Echo looked forward as the ship made a jump into warp space.

*On Earth*

Cayde watched with a smile as Echo’s ship landed safely in the hangar. The other exo transmatted out of the ship and immediately ran into Cayde’s arms, embracing him tightly. “I told you I’d be safe!” Echo grinned.

Cayde smiled back and kissed him briefly, guiding him out by the small of his back. “You get to see my place for the first time!”

Echo nodded. “Do you have an outfit for me? I need to wash off.” He looked up at the taller hunter.

“I picked out an outfit for you… but you might want to check it out before wearing it. I’m not the best with colors.” Cayde lightly patted Echo’s ass and chuckled. “Maybe at some point we can see how this looks when you’re in bed with me.”

“Hey!” Echo jumped slightly and looked up at Cayde. “Not until we’ve gone out together… or unless you’re being super sexy tonight!”

Cayde smirked and opened the door to his pod, showing Echo the large flat. “It has a full bedroom, a walk-in closet, a full bathroom with a three person shower, a TV, a living room, and a full-size kitchen.” He walked toward the back of the flat. “The bedroom has two one-way windows, one so we can see the bazaar and the other so we can see the city and the Traveller. I bought it a few months ago but never had a roommate… now i have you to keep me company.”

Echo gazed at the view in front of him. “What about the bathroom?” He asked. Cayde smiled and walked Echo to the room.

“Another one-way window wall! The shower has full privacy but you can see anything and everything outside of it!” Cayde gestured to the wall. “Would you like me to leave you so you can get cleaned up?”

Echo blushed. “I won’t mind if you want to clean off as well, it might help save water. And the shower has two heads anyway so… why not?”

Cayde chuckled. “Alright then. You have your panel closed, right?”

“Yep, you?”

“I have it closed as well. So we’re all set.”

The two hunters undressed, looking at the metal of each others’ bodies. Their panels were closed as well, so nothing… intimate was showing. Echo stepped into the shower and grabbed the soap, slowly washing himself. Cayde watched for a moment and got in with his new lover. “Mind if I hold you, babe?” Cayde asked.

Echo shook his head and leaned into Cayde’s touch. “I don’t mind.” He whispered back, slowly cleaning his panel before letting it slide back so he could clean everything else. Cayde looked down, hoping to see what was underneath the thin panel, but was too late. It was already closed again.

“You’re pretty hot when you’re armor isn’t covering you up.” Cayde murmured into Echo’s sound processor.

“C-Cayde!” Echo gasped, his voicebox crackling with static. “N-Not now!”

Cayde smirked. “Come on, I know you want me to touch you a bit more.” He teased, gently running a finger over Echo’s panel. The other exo let out a small squeak as it snapped open, everything he’d tried hiding was out in the open.

“S-Stop… please!” Echo begged.

Cayde laughed and let go, admiring the smaller exo. “You’re adorable, especially without that panel in the way!” Cayde retracted his own, revealing his thicker, longer cable. “Here’s mine.”

Echo’s eyes wandered over Cayde’s cable, tracing over the blinking biolights and the mesh shaft. “Cayde… you’re so… big.” Echo whispered.

“I know. I was lucky to get this one in my previous life, huh?” Cayde grinned. “Maybe we can see where it can fit later?”

“Y-Yeah… sure!” Echo nodded nervously. “C-Can I help you wash it?” He asked.

Cayde laughed and shook his head. “I’ve got it, babe. You go ahead and finish up. I’ll be out and in bed with you soon after.” He picked up his own soap and began washing himself.

Echo nodded and finished cleaning, washing within his major external components and polishing them. He stepped out into the dry air and heated himself to dry the water. He looked at Cayde and went through to the bedroom, leaving the clothes Cayde had picked out for the festival. He laid on top of the sheets, no clothes on, just his panel keeping everything from being out.

Cayde walked in a few minutes later, also in nothing. He laid down with Echo and pulled the smaller exo close. “I love you, babe.” He said softly.

Echo shut off his optic relays and quickly fell asleep, curled up tightly within Cayde’s grasp. The other exo smiled to himself and gave Echo one last kiss before doing the same.


End file.
